


Christmas Eve in Cape Code

by signorina_y



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A英演员paro, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y
Summary: 《电视剧杀青后我们做些什么》番外





	Christmas Eve in Cape Code

醉了的英二整个人都软绵绵的，软软地任由亚修轻手轻脚将他放到床上。一触到枕头，柔软舒适的触感便令他舒服地蹭了蹭，如同返回窝里的猫咪，喉中还发出几声满足的咕囔。  
没想到英二的酒劲上来得这样慢，不过是聚会时多灌了几杯威士忌，等到亚修发觉情况不对的时候，英二已经摇摇晃晃地倒在他怀里。英二饮酒一向十分克制，亚修还是第一次见到他喝醉的样子。  
这样安静，仿佛只是进入了甜蜜的梦乡。  
或许是搬运的动静惊动了他，英二翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，半眯起眼的样子更加肖似猫咪。迷茫的眼神在亚修面上停留了一会，散失的焦点逐渐聚拢，英二有些迟钝地伸出手，虚虚地覆住亚修半边脸颊。  
这样欲言又止的举动，总让亚修觉得他有话要说。可英二却只是静静地、专注地望着他，眼底涌动着满溢的温情与爱意，毫无遮掩。  
“真好看啊。”  
看了许久，英二终于叹息般地说道。  
亚修当然一直都知道自己是好看的，无数人夸赞过他的容貌，却从没有任何一个称赞，比来自英二的赞美更令人心动。  
从没有人用这样的目光注视他。如此干净、纯粹，不掺杂任何目的的爱慕。配上方才不知是谁替他戴上的一对短短的鹿角，看起来真像一只纯良的小鹿。  
亚修喝了一整晚的酒，唯独在这一刻，才感觉自己真正的醉了。  
醉了的他低下头去，含住这张同样让自己沉醉的唇。顶开英二毫无防备的牙齿，舌头与舌头的握手会，彼此口中都残留着酒精的味道，活跃的酒精分子在呼吸间交融蒸腾，蚕食彼此残余的理智。  
金色的发丝垂下来，一股脑儿扫在英二脸上。比亚洲人稍硬的发质，挑逗着英二因酒精而泛红的脸颊。  
“很痒欸，亚修！”  
英二“咯咯”地笑起来，下意识地抬手拨开恼人的头发。可是调皮的发丝从这一边拨上去，又从另一边落下来，没完没了，英二难受得直摇头。憋着嘴的模样看上去委屈极了。  
也可爱极了。  
亚修原本没这个心思，这一下反倒很想逗一逗他。于是他更积极地用鼻尖蹭英二的脸侧，蹭他的脖颈，轻咬他敏感的耳垂。头上的圣诞帽还没摘下来，珍妮弗甚至贡献出一个小夹子将它牢牢别了起来。毛绒绒的帽子和头发一起磨蹭涨红的敏感肌肤，英二咕哝着试图挥开讨厌的痒痒源，却被亚修抓住了手。  
细碎的吻落在手指和指尖，让英二一时也失了神，怔怔地看着亚修将自己的手指含进口中。  
暧昧的吮吸动作，灵活的舌头在湿润的口腔里卷住手指，模仿着进出的动作缓慢吞吐。满满的性暗示意味。  
亚修一边舔舐，一边观察着英二的反应。红红的苹果脸在挑逗的注视下愈发红得滴血，连呼吸也变得急促起来。亚修猫一般的绿眼睛便不自觉微微眯起，漂亮的天使面孔上逐渐染上一层艳丽的情欲色彩。  
究竟是怎么脱光了衣服纠缠到一起的，谁也不记得了。  
或许是酒精的催化作用，这一日的亚修情绪格外高涨，让英二一开始根本招架不住。  
太胀了，亚修进得困难，英二吞得也困难。他抱紧了亚修的脖子，仰着头迎接对方安抚的亲吻。  
“放松，英二，放松一点……”  
亚修一边循循善诱，一边将手伸下去按揉连接的部位。指尖的薄茧触到敏感的穴口，反而刺激得英二哆嗦了一下，呜咽着一口咬在他肩头。  
这一下英二不但没放松，反而咬得更紧，亚修不上不下地卡在中间，耐心渐渐耗尽，索性按着他的腰，一鼓作气冲到底。过大的冲击让英二情不自禁蜷起身，又很快被亚修按了回去。  
“唔……”  
英二双腿抽动了两下，拳头无力地落在亚修肩上，嘴里含混地讨饶。  
“不要、轻、轻一点……”  
“不要轻？”  
于是亚修从善如流，更快更重地抵进去。  
对英二的身体他已经十分熟悉，轻车熟路地找到了敏感的软肉，抵着那一点研磨，在英二越来越大的呻吟声中整根抽出，又再一次强硬地挺进来。  
黏黏糊糊的吻从脖颈间滑到胸口，围绕着嫣红的乳首打转，时而将肿胀的红果整个含进去品尝，仿佛真的能品出点甜味似的。  
英二无力地捧着胸前这颗作乱的脑袋，连自己都搞不清究竟是想推开他，还是想抱紧他。快感剥夺了对身体的控制权，仿佛连灵魂都全部交由对方摆布。深陷在发丝中的手指控制不住地揪紧了亚修的发根，整个身体都在冲击下颤抖起来。  
酒精和理智此刻大概正在英二脑中激烈打架，让他时而清醒，时而又不自觉地犯迷糊，忘记克制自己的声音。亚修爱极了他诚实的反应，一次比一次更充实地填满他，迫使英二在失神中断断续续的求饶。  
“那边、不行……”  
“哪边？”  
坏心眼的亚修换着角度碾压他的敏感点。  
“这里，还是这里？”  
“哥哥不说清楚，我可不知道是哪边啊。”亚修故作无辜，低头轻咬他敏感的喉结。  
夹在腰侧的双腿随着他的动作一抽一抽，却反而将亚修有力的窄腰夹得更紧，内里不受控制地涌出一股黏滑的湿意，又热又紧地吮吸着他。  
“亚修、嗯……亚修……”  
沙哑的声音里已经带上了哭腔，大概连英二自己也分不清究竟在哭喊些什么。即使在濒临失控的时刻，内敛的天性仍然让英二对这样失控的自己感到羞耻，哆哆嗦嗦举起手试图遮挡住自己的脸。  
即便看不见，内心依然明白，此刻的自己看上去一定放荡极了。  
而亚修却执拗地扳着他的手腕扣到头顶，不允许他剥夺自己的乐趣。他喜欢捕捉英二在情欲中沉迷的模样，欣赏在痛苦与愉悦中沉沦失控的表情。  
眉毛向两边撇下去，眉峰朝中间蹙起来，在他退出来的时候稍稍睁开眼睛，小鹿般湿润的目光仿佛无意识地发出乞求，又在他用力进入时紧紧闭眼，让泪珠从湿漉漉的眼眶边再一次滑下来。  
原本别在头顶的麋鹿角装饰早就在大幅度的动作中蹭掉了，一只还躺在枕头上，另一只已然不知道掉去了哪里。  
明明是已经过了20岁生日的人，戴上这种稍显幼稚的发饰，仍然显出一派纯真的可爱。  
回想起聚会时英二顶着鹿角的模样，简直让亚修有一种在欺负小孩子的错觉。  
他拨开英二沾在额前的湿发，亲吻光洁的额头，感觉胸中汹涌的爱意几乎要将自己溺毙。  
“英二。”亚修低哑温柔地呼唤爱人的名字。“英二。”  
“嗯。”英二圈住他的脖子，以一个悠长的吻作回应。交缠、舔舐、吮吸，温情的亲吻很快变了味道，越发激烈，几乎像要将对方吞食下去。唇齿交融间下身的动作越发失控，两个人的呼吸都越来越急促。  
英二终于忍不住从唇舌的束缚间挣脱出来，哭喊着推搡亚修的肩膀。  
“不要，不要了……”他抽抽搭搭地哭起来，边哭边摇头。  
热到几乎将人烫伤的身体深处，快感反而越来越强烈。亚修发狠冲刺了几下，猛的俯下身，贴在英二耳边粗重地喘息，没轻没重地吮咬他的耳垂，艰难地克制着自己停下动作。  
“哈……你的这副身体，可完全没有在说‘不要’的意思啊……”  
这样用力地绞紧，简直像要将他一滴不剩地吸出来。  
亚修故意将抽离放得很缓慢，在退出时仔细品味英二恋恋不舍的挽留；又如利剑般迅疾地劈入，如此反复，让热流在下腹一层一层堆积起来。  
他觉得自己似乎也快要被潮水般打上来的快感劈成两半了。一半像一只看不见的手，推着他的越来越快地进出，原本那一点游刃有余的技巧逐渐被抛到九霄云外，只想不停地与身下的英二合为一体；另一半又在大声提醒他缓一点慢一点，将临近高潮的甘美的快感拉得更长。  
感觉快要到临界点的时候，亚修忽然咬牙退了出来，不意外惹来英二不满的抗议。英二睁开泪眼迷蒙地望着他，像要不到糖果的小孩，撇下去的嘴角让他看起来委屈极了。  
怎么忍心让他受委屈。  
在临门一脚的时候被抛下来，双方的感觉都不好受。英二的胳膊在发抖，不满地抓挠他的后背。可是亚修还不想这么快结束，圣诞老人还没好好尝够自己醉酒的小麋鹿。  
亚修低头给了他一个绵长的吻，连唾液从嘴角溢出来也无法顾及。英二在他的口中发出甜腻的哼哼声，弓起腰，大腿讨好地磨蹭着亚修的腰侧，甚至大胆地用脚跟压了压他的臀。  
可亚修偏偏就是不肯进去。  
坚硬的欲望还堪堪抵在英二穴口，感觉得到那里一下一下的翕张，用力收缩的动作急切地想要将他再次吸进去。  
“乖，转过去。”亚修扳着英二的肩膀帮助他翻了个身，得不到满足英二有些懊恼地不肯配合，明明是年纪更小的一方，亚修却像哄孩子似的，安抚地啄吻爱人的唇角和下巴。  
“转过去，马上就给你。”  
他说到做到，扶着英二的腰草草地摆了个姿势，就一口气迅猛地冲到底。  
像一条受了惊的鱼，英二整个身子开始剧烈地抖动起来，他的身子弹动着，一下一下试图拱起腰，好纾解过于强烈的高潮的快感，可是亚修整个人贴在他后背，将他用力地压了回去。  
亚修甚至不顾他还未从高潮的顶点跌落，便就着这个姿势重新动了起来。  
“小麋鹿。”他托着英二的腰，蛊惑地舔吻英二的耳朵。  
“把腰抬起来。”  
扶着柔韧的腰肢，亚修弓着身子亲吻英二流畅的背部，湿漉漉的吻流连在肩胛，如同在亲吻天使的羽根。  
第一波冲击还未过去，高潮中过分敏感的身体就迅速被拖进另一波更汹涌的快感里。英二的大脑开始短暂地放空，仿佛一个又一个过于眩目的烟花在眼前接二连三地炸开，脑海中只剩下一片刺目的白光，除了在身体中流窜堆积的快感，什么都记不起来了。  
后入的姿势让亚修可以更顺畅地进得更深，进入时沾湿的毛发紧贴着艳红的穴口磨蹭，让英二双腿颤得差一点软下来；退出时带出盈不下的液体，黏黏糊糊地沾在大腿根。亚修随意抹了一把，胡乱拍在英二已经被撞红的屁股上。  
常年的体育训练让他的臀部呈现出紧致漂亮的形状，与大腿衔接的线条优美流畅，亚洲人健美而不至过分发达的肌肉线条，恰到好处。只是腿根处看得出一条明显得分界线，是晒出来的运动短裤的痕迹。  
蜜色的大腿与白皙的臀部，随着被顶入的动作在眼前前后后晃动，几乎让亚修撞红了眼。  
英二的上身已完全支撑不住，只能软软地趴着任由身后人肆虐。亚修冲得太猛，将英二撞得不由自主一耸一耸向前拱，不得不一次又一次掐着英二的腰将他拖回来。  
灭顶般的快感让英二几乎连呼吸都无法维持了，连灵魂都像要被他顶出来一般。自己沙哑的哭泣是何时停止的，早已无暇顾及。喉咙肿痛，下腹和胸腔酸胀得几乎要爆裂开。  
英二差一点以为自己会死在这样无法承受的高潮里。  
连亚修一米八几的大个字重重地压在他身上这件事，英二也花了好一会才意识到。  
尽管身体仍然在止不住地微微颤抖，丢失的知觉却开始被一点点找回来。英二脱力的无法动弹，亚修还在他耳边粗重急促地喘息。精液的腥气窜入鼻端，分不清究竟是他的还是亚修的。  
他觉得自己简直像一个死过一场，刚刚从半空中飘落回地面的人。  
茫然间，远处似乎传来朦朦胧胧的教堂钟声。英二张了张嘴想说什么，可是喉咙沙哑得完全发不出声。亚修偏过头，轻轻啄吻他的唇角。  
“小麋鹿，圣诞快乐。”  
圣诞老人的帽子居然还顽强地搭在他汗湿的头发上。亚修伸手扯掉，看也不看，随意扔到一边。  
“圣诞老人的礼物还满意吗？”挺翘的鼻尖碰了碰英二通红的脸。  
这算哪门子礼物！  
英二气鼓鼓地别过脸去。飨足的亚修居然不依不饶地追在他耳边喑哑地笑道：  
“顺便告诉你，格里夫的房间在隔壁。”

END


End file.
